


and this year i will fall

by moonmemory



Series: a very trixya christmas [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: (is that a thing?), Airport AU, Christmas, F/F, Lesbian AU, One Shot, stupid but for once not completely useless lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmemory/pseuds/moonmemory
Summary: Trixie patted the ground, smiling. “Well in that case, I can happily tell you, that you’ve just gotten yourself one very nice spot. You’re lucky that no one’s snatched it up yet, I’ve seen multiple people eying it.”The woman sat down and a small thump sounded when she made contact with the floor. “Are you sure they weren’t just looking at you? You’re very pretty to look at.”“Every other day I’d have no doubt I would be the one they’d be looking at, but this is desperate times. We’re stranded in an airport, everyone is out for themselves, that is a very high-quality spot, so I kind of blemish next to it, you know.”[or a trixie and katya are stranded in an airport the day before christmas but it could be worse au]
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Series: a very trixya christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555873
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	and this year i will fall

**Author's Note:**

> I love Christmas and I love lesbians and I desperately want to fall in love during Christmas. Since that has not yet happened, I thought it'd be a real treat to let these two fall in love or be in love during the yuletides in some Christmas-related AUs. I've written a few of these and I have ideas for a couple more small Christmas AUs which I plan to be posting these throughout December! I hope you'll enjoy and have a very merry Christmas <3

Trixie sat and watched as the woman continued arguing with the staff. She wasn’t yelling, but her use of hand gestures was really something else, and her face portrayed every single thing she was feeling. Trixie wasn’t sure if that was intentional. She also didn’t blame the woman. She had been in her exact position, not even half an hour ago. She saw as defeat slowly became more and more dominating on the woman’s face until she with a small, tight smile stepped aside, for a quick second buried her head in her hands. She then proceeded to shake her entire body, as if she was trying to shake off the conversation.

Trixie knew the exact moment she was caught staring. The woman locked eyes with her and arched a brow. Usually Trixie would have just looked away and pretended it hadn’t happened, but for some reason, maybe boredom, maybe because the woman was incredibly attractive, tonight she just arched her own brow, not averting her gaze. The two of them stared at each other for far longer than was usual. Trixie was the first one to crack, finally looking away with a loud laugh that gained the attention of too many people, but it made the woman laugh too, so Trixie didn’t care too much about everyone else.

Slowly, the woman made her way towards where Trixie was sitting on the floor, all the seats taken, her back against the wall, legs tucked beneath each other. She stopped in front of Trixie and looked down at her with a tentative smile.

“Is that piece of floor taken?” She asked and gestured to the empty spot next to Trixie.

“No. It’s all yours if you want it. Fair warning though, I’ve been told I snore, and chances are I’ll probably fall asleep here at some point.”

That made the woman laugh again, and Trixie felt a satisfied smile spread over her face.

“Yeah, well I droll, so I think we’re even on that front.”

Trixie patted the ground, smiling. “Well in that case, I can happily tell you, that you’ve just gotten yourself one very nice spot. You’re lucky that no one’s snatched it up yet, I’ve seen multiple people eying it.”

The woman sat down and a small thump sounded when she made contact with the floor. “Are you sure they weren’t just looking at you? You’re very pretty to look at.”

“Every other day I’d have no doubt I would be the one they’d be looking at, but this is desperate times. We’re stranded in an airport, everyone is out for themselves, that is a very high-quality spot, so I kind of blemish next to it, you know.”

Apparently it didn’t take much to make the woman laugh, because she was wheezing again. When the woman’s laughter died down, Trixie more seriously turned her gaze on her. “Thank you, though. You’re not too bad-looking yourself.”

It was an understatement. She had really pretty features that somehow made her look cute and hot all at once. She was graced with was perhaps the prettiest eyes Trixie had ever seen and the black eyeshadow surrounding them made them pop even more. She was wearing yoga pants and a tank top and she had what looked like a very nice and well taken care of body. Trixie wouldn’t mind seeing that body in a much more undressed state if she was being honest – which she usually was.

“No?” The woman asked, a small smile playing around the edges of her mouth.

“No, quite the opposite, really.”

The woman hummed and stuck her hand out towards Trixie. “I’m Katya.”

“I’m Trixie,” Trixie said, grabbing Katya’s hand. They held on for longer than was necessary and Trixie felt a jolt deep in her stomach.

“So,” Katya started. “You going to see your family?”

Trixie nodded. “That was the plan, yeah. I don’t see them often, so I always try to go home at Christmas. You?”

“Same here. Now I just might end up spending Christmas at the fucking airport. My mom is probably going to kill me once I turn up. She’ll be all _Yekatarina, I said to you it stupid to book flight on night before Christmas, now you spend no time with family. You never listen to me. Duratskiy devushka_.”

Trixie laughed, partly because of what Katya said, partly because of the accent and performance of it all and partly because she just liked Katya.

“You know, it’s funny, my mom will probably say the same exact thing, and she doesn’t even speak Russian. She’s barely passed high school, so she’s a bit uneducated.”

“Well, do you speak Russian?” Katya asked, sounding interested.

“Not really. I have a friend from college who’s Russian, so I know a phrase or two, but it’s a highly limited knowledge.”

“Still, that’s more than most.”

Trixie hummed in agreement and averted her gaze.

“What do you do?” Trixie asked her.

“What, like work?” Katya asked. Trixie nodded. “I’m a high school counselor.”

“Fun,” Trixie said. It sounded slightly sarcastic, but she was being serious. “I’m very nosy, so I’d probably love getting all up in some poor high-schooler’s business.”

“I’m nosy too. I’m afraid it’s not as dramatic as everyone seems to believe based on television though. Half of the year is just me giving advice about college. What do you do?”

“I’m a radio broadcaster.”

“Really?”

Trixie smiled crookedly. “Yeah. I only have two hours on air a week though, so most of the time I’m honestly more like a personal assistant than anything else. It’s a great upgrade from last year where I had the overwhelming air time of zero hours, so I’m not complaining.”

“Still, that’s pretty fucking cool.”

Trixie smiled and couldn’t help but feel satisfied that she had somehow impressed Katya. “I think so, too. I’m just waiting for the day I accidently say something so inappropriate they’ll have no choice but to fire me.”

“Oh!” Katya exclaimed, and laughed deeply. “Me too. I’ve already told the kids that I’ll fuck up whoever snitches on me.”

Trixie snorted. “That sounds like a wonderful thing to say to young and fragile minds. No wonder you got that job.”

“Yes, the principal was very happy when I said that exactly, word for word, at the job interview. He, like me and anyone with common sense, believes firmly in the snitches get stiches way of life.”

“Oh wow, that’s a relief. I was just beginning to wonder whether or not I could continue this conversation. Snitches and straight people are two major turn offs for me.”

“Well,” Katya said, “I’m happy to announce that I am neither.”

“Good,” Trixie said, tone more serious, more sincere.

“Good indeed,” Katya agreed.

They continued chatting and Trixie found that she really liked Katya. She was easy to talk to and it was even easier to get her to laugh. Not that Trixie was in any position to judge her on that considering how much she herself was laughing at every stupid joke Katya made.

The later it got, the more Trixie started to notice the irritated looks the two of them received from everyone close to them. It was fair enough though. They were being loud and obnoxious, and it was a little past 10 pm and some people had started trying to fall asleep and everyone was already on edge from being stuck in an airport.

“Katya?” Trixie asked and nudged her foot with her own.

“Trixie?” Katya answered in the same tone.

“I’m not saying that we’re annoying and that everyone hates us. But I think we’re being annoying and that everyone hates us.”

“Now what on earth would make you say that? Certainly not the pointed looks we’ve been getting from everyone within earshot?”

“No, I was thinking more about the several different veins I think are two seconds from exploding, actually.”

Katya turned her head towards Trixie, mouth hanging slightly open in amusement. “Well, what do you suggest we do about that?”

“I thought maybe we could fuck off and find something to eat, possibly try to get drunk and hope our credit cards won’t be declined before we’ve gotten to our third drink.”

“But what about our precious spot? It certainly won’t be here when we get back.”

“I guess I’ll have to challenge whoever steals it to a fight to the death tomorrow at sunrise,” Trixie said with a shrug. Two seconds later she cracked and let out a screech that mixed with Katya’s laugh and five heads turned in their direction, all of them looking enraged. Trixie saw a middle-aged woman get up from her seat, eyes locked on the two of them.

“I think we should run now,” Katya muttered, still laughing slightly.

“Good thinking,” Trixie said before staggering to get on her feet. Even though Katya was halfway up, Trixie still extended her hand towards her. Katya took it and intertwined her fingers with Trixie’s and moments later they were off, both of them laughing like madmen and running through the airport without any real sense of direction, gaining curious looks from everyone they passed, and Trixie was feeling so, so alive.

“That was fun,” Katya noted once they’d gotten to a stop, both of them leaning back against a wall and severely out of breath. Their hands were hanging loosely between them, fingers still intertwined.

“Very,” Trixie agreed with a broad smile.

“Makes me feel a little like I was in high school again,” Katya mused.

“Oh, good to know I wasn’t the only one running through the hallways with hot girls in the middle of the night,” Trixie remarked with a short laugh, making Katya laugh, too.

“This,” Katya said and made a circle with her finger, her eyes boring intensely into Trixie’s, “would usually be the part where I would push the other girl against the wall and kiss her senseless.”

Trixie felt her breath hitch and her heart speed up for reasons that had nothing to do with the marathon they had just run.

“What’s stopping you now?” She asked, breathless.

Katya’s eyes searched Trixie’s face before she slowly stepped in front of Trixie. “Nothing, I suppose.”

Katya leaned in closer and closer, then came to a halt a breath away from Trixie’s lips. “Can I kiss you, Trixie?” She asked, voice rough and gruffy. Trixie could almost feel the words on her mouth.

“Yes,” Trixie breathed and next she knew Katya’s mouth was on hers, making her feel dizzy and disorientated. A light moan escaped Trixie when Katya sucked lightly on Trixie’s bottom lip, which apparently only encouraged Katya to keep doing it and made Trixie desperately wish she was anywhere but in a fucking airport.

Trixie buried her fingers in Katya’s hair and felt satisfaction deep in her stomach when she tugged on it and it made Katya freeze for a second and dig her nails into Trixie’s back.

“How quiet can you be?” Katya asked quietly and urgently and out of breath.

“Quiet,” Trixie promised.

“Good,” Katya said and dragged Trixie off to the nearest bathroom.

Trixie mostly kept her promise and left Katya with half-moon prints all over her back. It was probably good that Katya hadn’t made the same promise as Trixie though, because she came with a deep moan that wouldn’t leave anyone wondering what they had been up to.

“That was amazing,” Trixie confessed truthfully, catching Katya’s eye in the mirror, both of them trying to make themselves look like they had not just had sex in a bathroom stall.

“It was,” Katya agreed. “Just imagine that, but better and on a bed.”

“Oh, I will. Need something nice to get me through Christmas with my slightly homophobic family.”

Katya laughed, her cheeks still pink. “Maybe we could make that happen when we’re both back in LA?”

“I’d like that very much,” Trixie said truthfully and reached out to squeeze Katya’s hand.

“It’s a date then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think and come say hi on tumblr! I'm @moonmemory <3


End file.
